


Perdido na Ressurreição

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O conhecimento de Spock retornou, mas seus sentimentos demoravam mais, e não podia se lembrar do que Jim significava para ele.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	1. Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754153) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ainda tinha falhas na sua memória.

Era provável que algumas sempre fossem estar ali. O processo que o trouxe de volta era impreciso, uma tentativa apressada de casar as crenças antigas com novas tecnologias, algo que nunca foi tentado antes e que provavelmente nunca seria feito de novo. Era uma situação nova, com apenas presunções guiando seu treinamento.

Sua primeira memória era de Jim, seu amigo, apesar de não poder entender o peso que essa palavra parecia ter, logo abaixo da superfície mas inteiramente inacessível. Antes de poder dizer quem era, antes de poder reconhecer sua família, se lembrava de Jim, apesar de não ter o contexto para entender a significância disso.

Seu conhecimento técnico era mais fácil de recuperar. Ele não podia saber disso, mas sempre esteve mais confortável com seu intelecto. Apesar de algumas dificuldades causadas no início da sua infância devido ao conflito de sua natureza dúplice, sua mente sempre pode funcionar como a de um vulcano, e sua competência estava muito acima da média. Qualquer coisa a menos do que isso e nunca poderia ter tido a chance de entrar na Academia Vulcana, ele teve de ser melhor do que qualquer competição, sem sombra de dúvidas brilhante, mesmo que ao final tenha decidido trilhar seu próprio caminho longe daqueles que constantemente o vigiavam esperando que sua natureza humana o traísse.

Uma vida inteira de conhecimento foi recuperada em um par de semanas, mas as conexões feitas ao longo daquela vida ainda lhe escapavam. Essas pessoas, seus amigos, estavam dispostas a arriscar suas vidas e suas carreiras por ele, e ele não podia entender o motivo.

Às vezes podia quase se lembrar de um sentimento. Seu irmão partindo para nunca voltar, sua briga de omissão com seu pai, perder a irmã sobre a qual jurou nunca mais pensar, perceber que jamais poderia oferecer a sua mãe a afeição que ela precisava, trair a Federação por seu amigo e mentor, acreditar que Jim tinha morrido por suas mãos e então o encontrar ainda vido, decidir abandonar a Enterprise e se livrar de seus sentimentos, retornar e chegar a algum tipo de compreensão sobre esses sentimentos, e dar sua vida por seus amigos.

Ele jamais se lembraria de morrer, jamais saberia como era se sentir sozinho naquela câmara quando a radiação tomou conta dele. Sua vida passada terminou no momento em que seu katra foi transmitido, tudo que aconteceu depois daquele ponto ele só poderia saber pelo que lhe contaram.

Quanto ao resto das suas memórias, ninguém podia dizer quando, se ou em que forma iriam retornar. Talvez as memórias vazias, com só uma impressão de sentimentos esquecidos, fosse o melhor que pudesse esperar. Não, nem isso, esperança era uma emoção humana, e ele era vulcano, na maior parte.

Talvez fosse adequado então que seus médicos e até seu pai não parecessem se preocupar que sua recuperação fosse apenas factual, e não emocional. Apenas sua mãe, humana como ela era, continuava a buscar por seus sentimentos, pedindo por respostas que ele não sabia como dar.

E então havia Jim. Spock podia perceber que ele esperava alguma coisa, apesar de, diferente de sua mãe, Jim não lhe perguntar nada diretamente, então Spock não sabia o que ele estava esperando. Talvez ele só desejasse ter seu amigo de volta, alguém que o conhecia, mas a maior parte das memórias que Spock ainda não tinha conseguido recuperar envolviam Jim. Ele se lembrava de ir falar com ele, ir visitar Jim, mas quase nada depois disso, além de algumas ocasiões em que achava que tinham jogado xadrez.

Ele tinha uma teoria, apesar de ser uma que não poderia partilhar com ninguém. Qualquer humano não seria de nenhuma ajuda, e um médico vulcano apesar presumiria que era um sinal que sua mente humana estava com defeito. Já que sua natureza também era humana, em algum pequeno grau, e o katra era um elemento vulcano, talvez a parte humana dele tenha sido deixada para trás, ou talvez fosse só mais lenta em se reintegrar.

Se esse fosse o caso, então talvez esse fosse o motivo para quase se lembrar de alguns sentimentos, e talvez algumas das memórias associadas com eles fossem aquelas que ainda tinham que retornar.

Quando quer que visse Jim, podia sentir que havia algo, algo faltando, algo perdido. Por consideração a Jim, não ousava perguntar, não iria querer arriscar ferir os sentimentos de Jim mais do que sua falta de memória já tinha feito.

Quando meditava, podia quase se conectar com algo além de si mesmo, uma conexão ainda não bem quebrada, mas como uma corda quase totalmente cortada, segurada por um único fio. Ele tentou seguir aquele fio, mas até agora falhou. Alguma coisa o segurava, mas ele não sabia se era a fragilidade do laço, sua própria hesitação, ou algo diferente, talvez até mesmo o que tivesse feito esse laço quase se partir. Em momentos como esse, ele veria Jim, ele e Jim, juntos, de formas que não sabia se eram uma memória, um desejo, ou talvez a memória de um desejo.

Tudo o que tinha de fazer era perguntar para Jim sobre essas coisas, mas não sabia como abordar esse assunto, não sabia que coisas eram permitidas em seu relacionamento e que coisas não eram. Então até que pudesse se lembrar de seus próprios sentimentos, não ousaria, o risco era grande demais de que tudo o que faria seria ferir Jim.


	2. Kirk

Contra todas as possibilidades, todas as regras do universo como o conheciam, tinha Spock de volta. Chamar isso de um milagre não seria o suficiente, não poderia chegar perto da grandeza que eram todas essas circunstâncias impossíveis se juntando para criar uma oportunidade que ninguém nunca antes pensou que seria possível.

Era maior do que qualquer milagre, e ele deveria estar grato por isso, ainda que… Ele só gostaria que… Não podia deixar de querer mais. Enquanto observava de longe Spock testando seus conhecimentos, treinando sua mente novamente, mais desconectado de seus próprios sentidos do que jamais havia sido, Kirk não podia deixar de desejar que seu retorno fosse ainda mais completo.

Ele tinha acabado de conseguir Spock de volta, eles finalmente estavam em uma situação boa, depois de tantos anos de se circularem. Foi preciso um supercomputador bagunçando a sua mente, mas Spock finalmente foi capaz de admitir seus sentimentos, e Kirk não poderia estar mais feliz. Mesmo que seu relacionamento tivesse que ser um segredo, ele sabia que por trás das costas deles era chamado de o segredo mais mal guardado da história da Frota Estelar, e ironicamente os rumores começaram antes que tivessem trocado um primeiro beijo, o que dizia alguma coisa sobre a forma como agiam perto um do outro.

Spock, é claro, não podia se lembrar de nada disso. Ele parecia ter perdido qualquer que fosse a tênue conexão que tinha com seus sentimentos no passo, ao invés disso recuperando todo o seu conhecimento, a maior parte das suas memórias, mas nada dos seus sentimentos.

Kirk queria perguntar para ele o que exatamente ele se lembrava. Se podia se lembrar de o beijar, de o segurar em seus braços quando ele não podia dormir, de usar uma conexão mental enquanto faziam amor, de usar uma conexão mental por essencialmente qualquer motivo ou só porque queriam, de seu laço, agora enfraquecido, que permitiu a Kirk sentir a morte de Spock. Ele queria perguntar, mas não podia.

Por um lado, lhe disseram que o progresso de Spock seria gradual, e não havia como saber quanto tempo ia demorar para ele se recuperar, ou se ele se recuperaria completamente. Ele tinha que ser paciente, apesar de paciência nunca ter sido fácil para ele, especialmente quando o bem-estar de uma pessoa amada estivesse em jogo, e nunca soube como ficar parado sem fazer nada e só esperar. Seu outro motivo era mais egoísta, e um que ele mal ousava considerar.

Ele sabia que vulcanos não eram tão desprovidos de emoção como gostavam de fazer os outros acreditarem. Seria preciso ser um tolo para não notar que Sarek amava Amanda profundamente, mesmo que não pudesse dizer isso, e esse amor era claro em suas ações, eles mal podiam parar de se tocar, o que dizia alguma coisa já que os vulcanos não gostavam muito de toque e eram contra demonstrações públicas de afeto. Mas Spock era parte humano, então talvez seu lado vulcano nunca tivesse que ter desenvolvido sentimento, especialmente depois de ouvir durante sua vida inteira que vulcanos não tinham sentimentos, ao invés deixando eles para sua parte humana. Se esse fosse o caso, Kirk se perguntava se os sentimentos de Spock retornariam algum dia. Afinal, o katra, que ele ainda não entendia, e pensa que fosse uma alma ou ao menos algo parecido com isso, era uma coisa exclusivamente vulcana.

Por mais terrível que fosse imaginar isso, talvez o que fosse humano em Spock tivesse morrido com ele lá na nave, e só a parte dele que era vulcana pudesse ser trazida de volta. Kirk não ousava perguntar se esse era o caso, e não tinha para quem perguntar.

Ele duvidava que até os médicos vulcanos soubessem a resposta. Spock era praticamente único, a cruza entre humanos e vulcanos ainda era rara, e nenhum tinha sido feito da mesma forma que ele. Fora isso, apesar do katra ser uma coisa rotineira para humanos, mesmo sendo um dos seus segredos melhor guardados, reunir o katra com um corpo ressuscitado não era, era algo que nunca tinha sido tentado antes. Além disso, já que híbridos eram tão raros era até possível que ninguém nunca tivesse coletado o katra de um antes, então não saberiam se a essencial não vulcana era mantida.

Todas essas coisas eram só racionalizações, feitas para que pudesse manter sua covardia escondida. A verdade era que tinha medo da resposta. Ele tinha medo que por alguma maquinação doentia do destino Spock tivesse voltado, mas não seu Spock, não o Spock que amava e que também o amava.

Kirk recebeu mais do que um milagre, mais do que qualquer um poderia desejar, mas ainda queria mais. Ainda queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes, e por mais que soubesse que deveria estar grato por ter mesmo isso de Spock de volta, não podia parar de desejar que ele simplesmente voltasse ao normal.


End file.
